This invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a revolving firearm which electronically actuates the percussive firing of ammunition cartridges.
Revolvers have been produced for over a century and, although many components in their firing mechanism have remained relatively unchanged in function and design, continuous efforts have led to improvements in safety, manufacturing, and operation of revolvers. In recent decades, the evolution of improved electronics technology and capabilities has prompted efforts to incorporate electronics into firearms to further improve the cost, manufacturability, and performance of the firearms. For example, a mechanical trigger is displaced by an electronic solenoid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085, xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIRING SYSTEM FOR TARGET PISTOLxe2x80x9d. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153, a xe2x80x9cFIREARM BATTERY AND CONTROL MODULExe2x80x9d, incorporates a processor into its ignition system to fire conventional percussion primers.
Electronics have also been incorporated into ignition systems for firearms that use non-conventional primers and cartridges. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC IGNITION SYSTEM FOR FIREARMSxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174, describes an electronic control system for firing electronically-primed ammunition. The electronic control of the ""174 Patent, however, is hard-wired and lacks the multiple sensor interfaces of the programmable central processing unit that is found with the present invention. A xe2x80x9cGUN WITH ELECTRICALLY-FIRED CARTRIDGExe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972, describes an electrically-fired gun in which a heat-sensitive primer is ignited by voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. A xe2x80x9cCOMBINED CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE AND POWER SUPPLY FOR A FIREARMxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, shows a laser ignited primer in which an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. Power requirements to energize the laser, as well as availability of fused and/or laser-ignited primers are problematic however. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIREARM AND PROCESS FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC FIREARMxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,056, shows a firearm for firing electrically activated ammunition having a cartridge sensor and a bolt position sensor. The technology of the ""056 Patent, however, is limited to a firearm with a bolt action. None of the prior art to date fully integrates an electronic control system into a revolver for consistently and effectively firing a non-impact ammunition primer. The present invention is directed to such a revolver.
One object of the present invention is to provide a revolver that incorporates a security apparatus which allows use of the revolver only by authorized firearm operators.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a revolver that is capable of reliably firing a percussively primed ammunition cartridge.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a revolver that is capable of firing a percussively primed ammunition cartridge utilizing an electrically actuated firing apparatus.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a lighted sight assembly to facilitate sighting the revolver in various ambient lighting conditions.
It is still even a further object of the present invention to provide a lighted sight assembly which communicates when the firearm has been properly authorized for use.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a firearm having an electronic firing apparatus adapted to produce a firing signal includes a frame with a firing chamber to receive a percussively fired cartridge, a barrel with a firing axis attached to the frame in alignment with the firing chamber and a trigger member. A linearly displaceable firing probe is disposed within the frame for linear reciprocal movement from a probe recovered position, wherein the firing probe is retracted away from said cartridge, to a probe contacting position, wherein the firing probe is disposed forwardly in contact with the cartridge. A security apparatus is in electrical communication with the firing probe and is capable of determining an operational mode of the firearm. The firearm further includes an identification assembly for determining whether an operator of the firearm is an authorized operator and is in electrical communication with the security apparatus. Actuation of the trigger member causes the firing probe to move from the probe recovered position to the probe contacting position only when the security apparatus determines the firearm is in a firing mode and the operator is an authorized operator.
One advantage of the present invention is realized by the plurality of operational parameters which must be satisfied before the revolver can be fired, thereby preventing an unintentional firearm discharge.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the revolver cannot be fired by an unauthorized individual.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.